What happened in the Slytherin Chambers
by a-badass-deatheater
Summary: I know, stupid name, I just couldn't think of anything else. It's a SeverusxLucius -schooltime- fic. If has 6 chapters so far, if anyone reads it, I'll continue it. Also I'll make a second part, featuring SeverusxDraco. Only if someone reads this one.
1. Chapter 1

Severus was really nervous. Anne Salley had been sorted in Ravenclaw, and he guessed he was next. His only friend, Lily, had been sorted in Gryffindor, along with that stupid guy with the glasses that had flirted with the girl he liked and his dumb friends. Severus didn t even know what was better; to get into Slytherin, what he had always wanted, or to be with Lily and have to stand all those Mudbloods. Suddenly he heard his name. His heart almost stopped. He walked toward the chair clumsily and Minerva Mcgonaggal put the Sorting Hat on Severus head. -Interesting- whispered the Hat in his ear I can see you would do fine in Slytherin... but what about Gryffindor? For some reason you would like to be there, too. So... you will die like a Gryffindor, but live like a... Slytherin!- that last word the Hat shouted for everyone to hear. Severus walked towards the Slytherin table, sat, and felt that someone patting his shoulder. But he didn t turn to see who it was. Once the ceremony and banquette had finished, first years were told to follow Slytherin s prefect, and Severus followed his housemates, immersed in his own thoughts. When everybody stopped, he realised they had arrived to Slytherin s headquarters and for the first time since he d left the Great Hall, he looked up. And blushed instantly. Before him, there was a very tall boy, with long golden hair and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The guy was of course the prefect, whom after being stared at for a while by Severus, curved his thin lips, drawing a smile on his face dedicated to Severus, who thought it was charming and kind (thou everybody else s would have agreed it was full of malice). Severus blushed even more and looked away. His heart was beating really fast and he didn t really know why. He followed the flock into the Common Room avoiding the look of the tall man, and difficulty found his way to the room that he was designate. It was impossible for him to sleep that night. When it was time for his first class, he dressed up and left the room with his other mates. It was Potions, and his teacher was a man called Slughorn. Severus soon realised he didn t really like the subject, but he was brilliant on it. His next class was The Dark Arts and how to protect yourself . And Lily was there. All Gryffindors were there. That Potter guy was there. But still he loved it. Particularly the Dark Arts part.


	2. Chapter 2

Days went by, and as Severus was getting used to his classes, he thought more and more about the prefect. What was his name? How old was he? But most importantly, would someone like him hang out with a clumsy boy like himself?  
>He decided to ask his roommates. It s Lucius Malfoy!- one of them replied a little shocked How can you not know him? But suddenly, out of nowhere, they heard a deep voice coming from behind May I ask who was asking for me?- Everyone pointed Severus and walked away scared. Lucius certainly had an intimidating aura for most of young kids. But not for Severus. He was speechless for he was shy, but never feared. Malfoy looked around. Severus imitated him. They were alone in the room. Lucius smiled once again like he had the first time their looks had found each other. But this time, after a few seconds, he opened his mouth and said: -You are really cute. I wouldn t mind messing with you for a while- Severus blushed. He had never been called cute . He stepped back but Lucius got closer to him, until their lips touched. He grabbed Severus by the hips and kept kissing him. The poor little boy didn t know how to react, but the truth was he felt really comfortable. Lucius heat was filling him and he wished it would never end. But after a while it did, and as Lucius was walking away, he turned and blinked an eye to Severus. He blanked and threw himself on the first bed he found. <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

He had never been kissed and even less by a boy. But for some reason, he had really liked it. He never thought he could feel like that but he did. Severus still loved Lily, but somehow he felt he was developing feelings for this boy, too. And it scared him. What would other people think about him? So Severus started avoiding Lucius, a task that became harder and harder, as the boy couldn t stand being rejected. Months passed and Quidditch season started. Everybody was really excited, but not Severus. He didn t like sports, so he didn t attend to the first match, which was Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. He was completely alone and quiet, reading a book in the Common Room, when suddenly someone entered the chamber. He didn t worry about the other person and continued reading. But he should have worried. After a minute or two, he put down the book and could see the Lucius staring at him. So you ve been avoiding me for a lot of time- Malfoy said But it s over- And with his last words, he grabbed Severus with all his strength and put him on his shoulder. He walked towards the first room he found while carrying Severus and threw him on a bed. Lucius jumped onto the bed and grabbed Severus hands so he couldn t move and started to kiss him, much more passionate and wild than the first time. He even used his tongue for a while, and then ripped of Severus robes and shirt, and went down by his neck, kissing until he reached the boy s nipples. He sucked them and licked them, and Severus felt something he d never felt. He was filled with lust but didn t understand what was going on. He felt Lucius hand unzipping his fly and beginning to touch him. Severus couldn t stand it. He felt one uncontrollable moment of pure pleasure and calmed down. He realised Lucius hand was covered in a white substance. He couldn t believe what had happened and yet his partner looked as normal as always. Lucius licked his hand and went away. Severus had never been more confused in his whole life. 


	4. Chapter 4

That one was another sleepless night for Severus. Everyone had gone to bed by the time he went to the bathroom to wash his face. But once he was there, he started thinking about what Lucius had done to him, and what had happened because of it. And he wondered if he could get the same feeling if he did it by himself. So hesitating, he started to touch himself. But something wasn t right, so he started picturing Lucius doing it for him, with that lusty expression on his face and suddenly Severus got really hard. He felt embarrassed about it and blushed, but there was no one else there to judge him. So he started rubbing himself once again, but this time it was working. After a few minutes of raising his body s heat and heart rate, he finally came; and although he d enjoyed it, he felt it was not the same without another person s heat. Days went by before they d meet again, but all Severus could think about was Lucius. He was touching himself almost every single day, waiting for Malfoy to do it again. But he didn t. The times they spent alone, they d only kiss (thou very passionately). But Lucius soon realised Severus was feeling more and more comfortable with their meetings every time, although he decided to remain silent, for he didn t want to scare his little toy away. They d never speak, and the time they spend together was for kissing only.  
>So one day, while they were kissing romantically, Severus, out of despair, suddenly said a most unexpected thing: -You can touch me again... like you did that time- Lucius blushed and giggled, but Severus did not understand what had amused him. Very well- said Lucius. -I ll do it, but we ll have to find a safer place to do it. Follow me- <div> 


	5. Chapter 5

And so they went up to the 7th floor. Severus had never been there and didn t really know where they were heading. Lucius grabbed his hand and made him follow quickly. He felt they were walking in circles but said nothing. And then stopped. There was a door in front of them, like every other door in Hogwarts. But as they entered, he realised the room was like none other in Hogwarts. It was like none other he d every seen. There were lots of shelves with books, closets, tables and even a bed. He wondered what the bed was doing there. But evidentially Lucius didn t; he took Severus by the hips and pushed him onto the bed. Are you sure no one will come?- the little boy asked furtively. Don t worry- replied Lucius, -We re safe here. It s gonna be our little secret, ok?- And Severus shyly agreed with his head. What happens here, stays here- he added, blinking an eye.  
>That time, they did things Severus wouldn t have imagined. Lucius kissed every single spot of Severus body and asked Severus to do the same, but with only one part of his. Lucius hugged Severus very intensely while he was kissing him and Severus could feel closer to him than he d ever been, sharing their heat and drowning in pleasure. Severus mind was numb with all that was happening and let his body act freely.<br>After that day, they kept meeting regularly, always going to the Room of Requirement. Sometimes Severus wondered whether he d be able to do that sort of things with Lily, for he loved her and wanted to feel her body melting with his own, just like he did with Lucius. 


	6. Chapter 6

A few days before Christmas Holidays, Lucius decided to have a little talk with Severus. You spend too much time with that mudblood girl you call your friend. And I can t stand a traitor to the blood. I understand you re just a child, but you have to decide what s more important to you, your pride and everything it represents or that filthy muggle-born.- Severus got really angry. He didn t really like muggles, but she was the girl he loved and he d stand for her anytime.-Watch the way you talk about her- Severus whispered, and Lucius couldn t believe it. Not only an underclassman was talking back to him, but also defending a mudblood! She s a brilliant witch and my only friend. So I ll stuck with her. And I don t care if this means we cannot see each other anyone.  
>You ll regret this were the only words that came out of Lucius mouth. And so he did. Severus couldn t think of anything but Lucius during Christmas Holidays, back at home. He tried to clear his mind hanging out with Lily, but the games he played with her where completely different from what he did with Lucius. He missed those deep wild kisses. -Have you ever kissed anyone?- Lily asked him one day. Severus blushed. And lied, unable to tell Lily the truth. No, have you?- replied Severus. Nope... But I guess I d like to try... Grown ups always do it- Lily replied, blushing. We can do it if you want!- he said, and instantly looked down. It would... would be ok... She agreed in a shy voice. So Severus advanced towards her. They both closed their eyes and got closer and closer until their lips touched. It felt incredibly warm on such a cold dawn, but although somehow it was better than kissing Lucius, he also realised Lily would have never done the things he did with Lucius with him. <div> 


End file.
